Odd One Out
by Eirinn Croi
Summary: "So does that leave me with Hugo, or do you want him?" Lucy offered. Hugo Weasley has always felt out of step among his cousins.


**Odd One Out**

The Burrow was a hive of activity. Its garden overflowed with kids, emitting loud screams and laughter and, of course, the odd argument. The adults sat indoors, enjoying tea and biscuits and friendly chat, after a truly superb and filling meal, courtesy of Mrs Weasley.

It was a beautifully sunny day and the sunshine called the kids outdoors as soon as the last bite of their meal had disappeared from their plates. Teddy and Victoire, though now well and truly considers part of the adults, chose to accompany the kids, as there would surely be an argument to split up soon enough. Molly, Lucy and Dominique were sitting at picnic table, Molly braiding Dom's hair as they talked boys. Fred, James and Albus were huddled in a corner of the garden, most likely discussing pranks and general rule-breaking, Louis nearby wishing to be included though he wasn't yet at Hogwarts. Rose, Lily and Roxanne were playing on the large trampoline that had been erected in the garden the previous summer. A watchful Hugo was sitting on the edge of the trampoline, watching the girls bounce twenty feet into the air, flip with grace and land with ease to bounce again. Victoire and Teddy were sitting on the back step, keeping a watchful eye.

"I'm bored, let's play Quidditch!" Lucy suggested after Molly had braided her hair too.

James looked up from his huddled with the boys and called, "Someone say Quidditch?"

"Yeah, come on!" Lucy replied, waving the four boys forward and calling the younger kids from the trampoline.

The eleven gathered around the picnic table, quickly.

"What about Lily, Hugo, Roxanne and Louis, they don't have brooms yet," Albus pointed out.

"They can use the ones in the broom shed, there's loads of old ones in there," James said with a wave of his arm.

"I don't know though, mum doesn't like Louis flying before he's taught properly," Dominique said with a glance at her little brother.

"Shut up, Dom! I know how to fly!" Louis retorted angrily. Dominique rolled her eyes but said nothing.

"Right now, captains?" James said.

"Well, me since I suggested it," Lucy replied. The others agreed and picked James as the second captain, based purely on his skill.

"I'm older so I'll pick first. Dominique," Lucy chose.

"Fine, Fred," James selected.

As the numbers dwindled, it became harder to pick, especially as the younger kids had no experience to their names. Five minutes later, however, the teams stood thus. Lucy, Dominique, Albus and Louis (upon Dominique's request to play on the same side as her brother, so as to keep an eye on him) and James, Fred, Molly and Rose. Remaining were Lily, Roxanne and Hugo, all three still under Hogwarts age, with little to no experience and playing on brooms to ancient, James shuddered with disgust.

"Lily," Lucy chose, as she knew the little girl had been forced to help James and Albus train and knew a little of playing the game.

"Roxanne," James said at once, with a nudge from Fred.

"So does that leave me with Hugo, or do you want him?" Lucy offered.

Hugo, standing alone between the two formed teams, sighed. He had seen this coming but hoped that Rose might have influenced James' choices earlier. He hated Quidditch and his only successful attempt at riding a broom had been with his father or sister accompanying him. Though this was not his only reason for knowing he would be left until last. He had realised at a young age that he didn't seem to quite fit in with his other cousins. Though he and Louis had still to begin Hogwarts, Louis was still invited along with the other boys scheming, his devious little mind was such an asset to the mischievous lot. And though he was the same age as Lily and it was she who he was closest to within the family, he was mostly left alone with Lily chose to follow Rose and Dominique around instead. The older girls had no time for him and he knew he got on his sister's last nerve, as most little brothers do. And as well as all that, Hugo's personality didn't seem to fit either. He was a very quiet and shy boy, preferred to watch the rough play than join in. He took too much pride in his appearance and perfect clothing to get it messed while playing the others stupid games. And above all, his unyielding refusal to do anything to break the rules seemed to disgust the other boys and some of the girls too.

"I don't want to play," Hugo mumbled and began to walk away. His hope that the others would call him back burst when James shrugged and hurried the others towards the orchard.

"You okay, Hugo?" Victoire asked as the young boy approached the back door.

He nodded, trying to smile. But kindly Victoire noticed his apparent upset and made room for him on the step between her and Teddy. Hugo sat, feeling slightly awkward. Teddy and Victoire were adults to him and sitting between them gave him a sense that he ought to be on his best behaviour. Pulling his knees up close to his chin and placing his hand upon them neatly, Hugo remained silent.

"Where did the others go?" Victoire asked.

"To the orchard to play Quidditch," Hugo answered promptly.

"Why didn't you go?" she questioned, her brows furrowed.

With a sigh, Hugo shrugged then got up and entered the house. Victoire's kindly voice sounded awfully patronising and he didn't like it when the adults talked down to him.

"Hugo, darling, what's wrong?" Hermione asked her son as he appeared in the kitchen.

"Nothing," he mumbled and hurried though the kitchen and up the stairs to his father's old room, where he had deposited his book upon his arrival that day.

He was sitting on the bed reading when the door creaked open and Ron stuck his head in. "Okay if I come in?" he asked.

Hugo nodded, remaining silent.

Ron entered the room and sat down on the bed beside his son, resting an elbow on the boy's knee. He knew something was bothering Hugo and he knew that he would tell him when he wanted to.

"It's not fair!" Hugo burst after several minutes, slamming his book down and crossing his arms.

"What's not fair?" Ron asked, prompting Hugo to spill the whole story.

"Lucy wanted to play Quidditch and they started picking teams and I was left until last and neither Lucy nor James wanted me on their teams! I know I'm young and I don't really know how to play but either does Louis, or Roxanne or Lily and they were all picked! And Aunt Fleur hates when Louis flies and Dom even said that but he was still picked before me! And it's not just Quidditch! I never fit in! Louis always gets to tag along with the other boys but I'm told to go away, that I'm too young. The older girls aren't interested and Lily abandons me whenever she gets to join in with Rose or Dom! Dad, it just isn't fair! Why am I so different from the rest of them that I don't fit in?"

Hugo fell silent with a few tears prickling at his eyes at the injustice of it all.

Ron's heart swelled for his little boy and moved up and give him a cuddled.

"Mate, I know how you feel, trust me. I grew up with five older brothers who never wanted me around and a sister that got everything she asked for because she was the only girl. I know it's hard to be left out but it won't be like that for everything. You're very much like your mum, Hugo. You're shy and quiet, you like to read and stay out of trouble and there is nothing wrong with that. So the others might not let you join in on their schemes or games but you can bet that they will all be asking you for help when you get to Hogwarts, even the older ones!"

Hugo smiled slightly and Ron went on.

"So try not to worry about it, son and next time you feel like this, come talk to me because I know how you feel. And if you want, I'll teach you fly and to play Quidditch so next time they ask, they'll all be kicking themselves when they realise you're better than they thought."

Hugo's eyes brightened. "Really? You'll teach me to fly? Before I go to school? Even though mum said I'm not allowed?"

Ron smiled. "I'll sort your mum, don't worry. Now, I think Grandma Weasley has one piece of treacle tart left and since the others are all off playing Quidditch-"

"It's mine!" Hugo said with a huge grin as he bounced off the bed.

Back in the kitchen, as Hugo sat at the table eating his treacle tart and grinning like a Cheshire cat, Hermione leaned in and asked Ron what had happened.

"He was feeling a bit left out because the others didn't want him to play Quidditch with them. But don't worry, he's okay now. But I do think we're going to have to raise the rule of not teaching him to play before school," Ron told him wife.

Hermione frowned, not liking to think of her baby on a full sized broom but could see Ron's reasoning. "We'll see," she said, smiling at her son, who was still wolfing down tart like his life depended on it.

"He's so much like you," Hermione said to Ron.

"Yeah," Ron agreed with a smile, leaning in to press a kiss to Hermione's temple.


End file.
